


Impacting Past

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Megatron is not alouded to get blackout drunk, Megazarak is not a fun guy, Multi, Other, Trauma, Violence, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Slowly his optic onlined as his vision first blurry, came into focus as he stared at the dimly lit ceiling. He blinked his single optic. Lugnut thought about the dream he had just woken up from.“Who’s Impactor?
Relationships: Impactor/Megatron (Transformers), Lugnut/Megatron (Transformers), Lugnut/Megatron/Strika (Transformers), Lugnut/Strika, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

_The streets were packed with bots moving back and forth to their hab units and to the many oilhouses that littered the city streets to get a nice buzz after a long day’s work. After that, they will stagger to whatever hole or crack to rest after their overcharged stupor. As the bot continued to walk down the path, his towering form shadow the other bots that pasted by him. He moved bots out of his way by his sheer size. Making most of them look in awe as they don’t usually see a bot his size. Some of them eyed him and looked terrified by his presence._

_He didn’t pay attention to the onlookers as he continued his walk to the now nearing oilhouse, Maccadam’s Old Oilhouse. His grin turned into a smile as he saw the flickering sigh of the oilhouse. His pace picked up as the oilhouse door came into his field of vision. Once he arrived at the door of said Oilhouse he opened it and was greeted with the place being packed with bots of varying shapes and sizes chatting the cycle away. He scanned the crowed bars and booths looking for someone specific. He continued to scan the place when his optics landed on one bot who was sitting alone at one of the booths. That said bot was surrounded by datapads, the bot hand one of them in his servos as his attention was focused on it._

_The bigger bot’s smile grew wider as he spotted the mech he was looking for. He went up to the other bot and pulled said bot into a very strong embrace. The smaller bot was snapped out of his contraction. He was startled at first but then looked up. His concern expression melted away as he sighed and returned the gesture to the larger bot._

_“Hey, Megatronus! How are ya?” The larger bot asked as he took a seat across from Megatronus he just hugged a moment ago. Megatronus rolled his optics as he looked back at his friend._

_“I’m doing good Impactor. An I go by Megatron now.” Megatron said to his companion._

_“Wait, why?” Impactor questioned._

_“Megazarak thought it would be better if I shorten my name. Since my original name is the name of the fallen prime…” Megatron trailed off. Impactor scoffed at the explanation._

_“*pfft* Who cares?!? Your name is fine! You shouldn’t have to change it because of your name after some fallen glitch.” Impactor retorted. Megatron looked at his servos as he fidgets with them._

_“I actually like my new name….. It’s original in a way…. I don’t know any other bots with a name like that.” Megatron said with a soft blush on his faceplates. Impactor expression changed to a surprised look._

_“Oh….” Impactor trailed off, saddening Megatron by the action. But it didn’t last long Impactor’s demeanor lighten up and he began to laugh._

_“I’m glad that you like your name! But I hope I can still call you by your original name.” Impactor asked. Megatron gained a small smile that could make anyone’s spark melt._

_“Of course. I wouldn’t mind it if it came from you….” Megatron’s smile grew on his faceplate again. He then focuses his attention on the datapad with one of the many speeches that he was writing for Megazarak. Impactor started to space out Megatron rambled on about what he was doing. It wasn’t until Megatron tried to regain his attention that Impactor’s mind was brought back to focus._

_“Impactor!” Megatron exclaimed. Impactor snapped out of his trance and looked at Megatron sheepishly._

_“yeah?” Impactor said sheepishly. Megatron sighed and blushed a bit._

_“It’s… it’s getting late. I think we should head back to our hab units.” Megatron said still blushing. Impactor smirked at the notion._

_“You can stay at my unit tonight…” Impactor remark slyly._

_“IM-IMPACTOR!!!” Megatron yelled out. Making him laugh and getting everyone in the Oilhouse attention’s._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Slowly his optic onlined as his vision first blurry, came into focus as he stared at the dimly lit ceiling. He blinked his single optic. Lugnut thought about the dream he had just woken up from.

_“Who’s Impactor?”_

Lugnut sat up on the berth as he slowly woke from his recharge in proper. He understood that he had dreams of his great and glorious leader from time to time. After all, it’s his leader after all! But…. Who was that other mech? Impactor was it? Lugnut is not a complicated bot, in fact, he’s considered more as a one-track processor type of bot. So the deep thinking was not something he would normally do. He would mostly follow the orders of his glorious leader Megatron.

Speaking of his leader. Lugnut got off of his berth and walked out of his quarters and walked down the empty halls of the nemesis. Lugnut stalked the empty halls as he walked towards the command center of the ship to see if his leader needed his presence. But he was stopped by a noise. Lugnut followed the noise to the refueling station where he finds Megatron at the table head down on the table, with sounds of what seems like weeping coming from his vocalizer.

Lugnut came closer to look at his master’s face. He then finds out that his master’s faceplates are a very dark shade of pink and a look of a delirium expression. There was no doubt about it, Megatron was drunk. As in extremely drunk, which he should not be at all. Or what that’s what Strika would say if she was here. Lugnut decided to gently pick his leader up and move him back to his quarters.

As Lugnut gently picked up his master he starts to move from the refueling station out to the hallway and down it, towards Megatron’s quarters. Along the way, he starts to notice that Megatron is muttering to himself. Lugnut couldn’t make anything from what his master was saying at first. But by the time they reached Megatron’s quarters he was able to hear something.

“Im…impactor…. I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…..” Megatron then started to sob as Lugnut put him down on the berth. He then left his master’s quarters and just went back to his. Lugnut is not a complicated bot, he doesn't think too deeply into things. He’s a loyal follower of Megatron and the Decepticon cause. But at this moment a thought past through his processor again and this time it stuck.

_“Who’s Impactor?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sometime later….._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His lord and master was now no longer drunk and was back to his normal imposing self. Lugnut felt better to see his master in a better mood than he was previously. Then the thought came back into his processor. Now there was a nagging feeling in Lugnut’s processor. He wanted to say something about it to his lord and master, but he knows not to ask when the others are around. So he waited until it was him and his master. Once they were alone he went up to him. Megatron gave Lugnut a side glance and then spoke.

“What is it Lugnut?” Megatron said in his calm and imposing tone.

“Oh, magnificent leader I must ask you something. Who is Impactor?” Lugnut asked. There was a moment of silence. However, it didn’t feel like a moment but more of eternity before Megatron spoke again. At that moment Megatron’s demeanor changed completely from calm to pure wrath. It was emanating off of him. Lugnut became startled at the change in Megatron’s mood so quickly. He moved back as his master got up from his throne and stalked towards him. His expression was filled with hate as if he was looking at someone he truly despised. After stalking up to Lugnut, he looked square into his optic and then spoke.

“NEVER. An I mean NEVER, Speak that name again. ARE WE CLEAR?” Megatron's voice was uneven with the mixture of rage that was filling his voice and his calmness trying to mask it. Lugnut nodded. Megatron thought of that as a satisfactory answer since he stalked back to his throne and continued back to whatever he was doing previously. Lugnut wouldn’t get a proper answer until many years later when his Conjux, Strika. Received word about Lockdown’s failure to capture the Autobot scum that killed Megatron.


	2. Look Who Has Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we get hurt, we usually get rid of the thing that hurt us.  
> If it's a person that hurts intentionally or unintentionally we leave them.  
> So when the person returns to us we feel that hurt all over again.

_Present-day….._

____________________________________________________________________________

"Blitzwing! Lugnut! Keep the Autobots distracted! I need to retrieve this Allspark fragment!" Megatron commanded as the Autobots had followed them to the energy signal that they were following. It was embedded in one of the abandoned buildings that litter Detroit. The problem with this situation is that it wasn't just some ragtag group of Autobots, but the elite guard that they were dealing with. Including Ultra Magnus himself.

Megatron looked through the rubble of said abandon building to look for the all spark fragment. The building was originally in one piece but lugnut didn't pay attention to where he was hitting and destroyed part of the building. Now it was in pieces and he was scouring the ground for the fragging piece of the Allspark.

_Fragging Lugnut! Absolute idoit…. No. Stop. It's not his fault. Just need to focus and….. HA!_

Megatron pulled the Allspark out of the broken piece of the wall. It was a decent sized one. No bigger that one of his digits. He got up from his spot and then felt something hard connecting to his helm. He was sent back from the force and into one of the remaining pieces of the walls still standing. He groaned in pain as he looked to see what hit him. The Magnus was standing not too far from where he originally was. He was clutching his hammer as bolts of electricity were coming off of it.

Megatron got up and noticed that he didn't have the fragment in hand. He looked around until he spots it on the ground, a few feet away from the Magnus. Magnus saw the Allspark fragment and then looked at Megatron. He knew what he was about to do. Magnus raced over to the fragment but was stopped by Megatron slamming himself into Magnus and wrestling him to the ground and removed the hammer from his grasp. He struggles to keep him down, he had to think of something fast.

"Lugnut! Grab the fragment and return to the base!" Megatron orders out before he got punched in the face. Lugnut heard the command and saw the fragment not too far from. He also saw his master on the ground wrestling Magnus for the said fragment.

"Master! What about you!?!" Lugnut questioned, which was on rare occasions for the bot.

"Do as I command, Lugnut!" Megatron yelled as he pushed Magnus off and tackle him. Lugnut didn't second guess his master after that command. Lugnut went over to where the fragment was, picked it up, and transformed, leaving the battlefield. Ultra Magnus saw the scene unfold as he was holding back Megatron's attacks.

"Autobots! One of the Decepticons….." Magnus wasn't able to finish his sentence as got punched square in the jaw by Megatron.

"There Magnus now we're even." Megatron said as he charged at the still down Magnus.

Lugnut was now in the air flying towards their hideout making sure to stay high enough that none of the Autobot scum would see him and try to follow. As he was alone in the air his processor did an odd thing. It started to wander. He started to think about Decepticon's inevitable victory. His return back to Cybertron. See his beloved Conjux, Strika. Then he thought about how happy Megatron would be. He loved seeing his lord and master smile. Then he remembered that night.

Then he had that odd dream. The night he found lord Megatron blackout overcharged. He remembered carrying him back to his quarters. He remembered his lord murmuring about be sorry to someone. Someone named impactor. He then remembered what happened after that night when he asked about this Impactor fellow. Megatron and become enraged by the

mention of that name so he didn't bring it up again. But now since he was alone in his thoughts he started to wonder.

_Who is Impactor? Why is he so important to lord Megatron?_

As lugnut continued on his way he notices that his subspace started to feel hot. Lugnut transformer back into his bipedal form and noticed his subspace is glowing. Lugnut panicked and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a bright flash blinded Lugnut and engulfed his whole body in bright blue light.

____________________________________________________________________________

Megatron had blocked another one of Magnus's attacks. His swords were able to hold their own against the Magnus hammer. Except when it was using its electrical abilities. Which ultra Magnus began to activate it and had it aimed at Megatron. However, something distracted the pair from fighting. Actually, it distracted everyone that was on the battlefield. Because off in the distance a large, bright flash of blue light lit up the already bright sky. Everyone stood there in awe until the had flash ended. That was when Megatron noticed something. Something was falling from the sky. At first, he couldn’t make out what it was. Then on closer inspection, he realized it was somebody falling from the sky.

Megatron went paled at seeing the falling bot. He realized who it was. In a panic, Megatron blasted Ultra Magnus with his fusion cannon. Launching Magnus back, crashing into several other bots within the process. After shooting he hears a loud thunderous boom just a few clicks away from the battle. In the midst of the chaos that Megatron created, he yelled at Blitzwing.

“Blitzwing! Keep the Autobots distracted!” Megatron yelled before transforming and flying off to the impact sight. Blitzwing looked at the Megatron leaving and then at the Autobots and just sighed.

“Scrap…..” Blitzwing said as he aimed his cannons at the charging Autobots.

___________________________________________________________________________

Megatron had finally arrived at the impact site. He transforms back into his bipedal form and looked down as he was still flying to get a good look at the crater. Megatron optics widen in awe as he looks at it. It was enormous. Larger than any craters that Lugnut created with his P.O.K.E. Megatron slowly lowered himself from his flying position and onto the ground. He looked over the massive impact site to see if there were any signs of Lugnut or at…. Pieces.

Megatron’s spark raced as he thought of that last bit. He was scared, he was terrified at the fact that Lugnut could be dead.

_What would happen to Strika? How could I even tell her? I lost him…. It’s my fault. I failed him before, now I……. STOP! PRIMUS STOP! He’s a tough mech! He has to be okay._

As Megatron tried to focus his train of thought he noticed movement at the bottom. Megatron jumped into action. Megatron jumped off the side and started to slide down until he was only a few meters away.

“Lugnut! What in the Allspark happened…..” Megatron trailed off as he looked on as the bot stood up. They were bigger than Lugnut and twice the size of Megatron. With a dark purple and off-color yellow, almost orange adore on their platings. With caution colored bands on their arms, legs, and other parts of their plating. They had a set of treads on their back, peeking over their shoulders. As well as treads on his arms and legs. An on the bots helm was a purple mohawk on top of an orange helmet. As for their face, it was a light color grey, but they had bright yellow optics. Those yellow optics were staring at Megatron. His body started to subconsciously shake. Megatron’s face contorted in what would look like fear and anguish mixed on his face as tears threaten to leak from his optics. Megatron choked out a single word.

“Impactor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was nobody gonna tell me that Lugnut's actual explosive device was called P.O.K.E?!?!?


	3. A Confusing Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is having issues, Impactor is doing his best, Blitzwing is no help, and the Autobots are just confused as hell.

"Impactor….." Megatron trailed off in speaking due to the shock that was now filling his mind. Standing in front of him was Impactor, a bot that Megatron knew long ago and lost long ago. Well, the bot was still alive they were just a different person when they found him again. But now he was here. All of him was here. He wasn't a shell or an image. He was standing right in front of him looking around in confusion. The same amount that Megatron had. Except he was dealing with other emotions as well.

As Megatron dealt with the emotions that were drowning his thoughts. Impactor looked around. Just a few moments ago he was heading to visit Megatron. Now he was in what seems to be a very large crater. As if he caused the impact of the crater. Impactor snickered at the thought and looked down. In front, he sees a bot. About as tall as his upper waist. He looked closer and his optics lit up. A huge grin broke on to his faceplates.

"Megatronus!!!" Impactor exclaimed as he pulled a now startled Megatron into a hug. Megatron's mind was shifting back and forth in confusion, shock, fear, and excitement. He tried to organize his thoughts as Impactor kept hugging him and being his excited self. He tried to say something to Impactor but his voice wasn't responding to him as his words felt like they were stuck in his throat. He choked out a few words that were incoherent and then began to cry. Which slowly began louder, until it turned into sobs of anguish.

Impactor stopped what he was doing and looked at his now sobbing mess of a friend in his arms. Impactor looked on as it was clear that something happened to Megatron. Impactor started to stroke the back of Megatron's helm. He did soothing circles as he calms down Megatron’s cries of distress. Slowly the sobs became hiccups as the comforting motion Impactor was doing gave Megatron a feeling of relief. He hadn't felt that feeling in such a long time that he let the feeling consume, lulling him into a calming trance.

"Hey, it's okay megs. I have you. I don't know what's happening right now but I won't let anything hurt you." Impactor's words were calming as Megatron tried to focus on what to say to Impactor but he wasn't able to do so, due to being interrupted by a very panic Blitzwing that was at the top of the crater. Blitzwing slid down to get to where Megatron was. As he does he starts explaining in a panic tone to match his demeanor.

“Lord Megatron! I vas able to shake ze Autobots, but not for long…..” Blitzway trailed off on his explanation when he finally reached Megatron and saw the scene between him and Impactor. Which made Blitzwing confused and uncomfortable as to why Megatron was being held by this strange bot. The two bots looked back at one another while Megatron was still in that calming trance. Blitzwing face spun to random as he didn’t know how to feel about this entire situation.

“Vell this is one vay zo be greeted,” Blitzway said before bursting out into manic laughter. Impactor jumped back a bit holding Megatron tightly to his chest. Megatron slowly was shaken out of his calm trance as Impactor began to flip at what Blitzwing had done to his face.

“What in the pits did your faceplates just do?!!?” Impactor’s yelling slowly snapped Megatron out of his trance. Megatron focused his vision on Impactor’s chest first, then slowly turned his helm to see Blitzwing confused and then back at Impactor who has a panic expression on his faceplates. Megatron finally realized the situation that had unfolded while he was in his trance. Megatron slowly got out of Impactor’s hold and onto the ground. The two look at Megatron who had a nervous expression as he looked back and forth between Impactor and Blitzwing.

“Lord Megatron?” Blitzwing questioned, making Impactor raise a brow at what Blitzwing had a question.

“Megatronus, what in the pits is going on?” Impactor had said after the Blitzwing question. Megatron looked sheepish as both wanted to know the answer to what was going on. Megatron tried to compose himself as much as he could and began to speak.

“Right now is not the time. We need to leave before the Autobots arrive.” Blitzwing nodded to Megatron’s commands and transformed into his jet mode. Megatron in turn transformed into his alt mode began to fly. Impactor looked up in awe as he sees the two up in the sky. Impactor then realized an issue in this plan.

“Uh Megs, we got a problem…” Impactor said while looking up at Megatron’s alt form. Megatron transformed back to his bipedal form as he was still flying. He was about to ask what’s the matter and then he realized what the problem was.

“Megs…. I can’t fly.” Impactor said. Megatron looked down and had the thought go through his head at the realization

_scrap…._

Just as he was about to say something again he noticed something coming over the horizon. Several vehicles were approaching where he and others were at. It was the Autobots. Megatron’s optics went wide as he saw the oncoming enemies. In a matter of moments, Megatron was already above impactor and grabbing him by the forearms. Trying to lift him up and off the ground. Blitzwing transformed and looked confused at the whole scene. Megatron looked up at Blitzwing with a frustrated look.

“Don’t just stare! Help me!” Blitzwing stopped staring and followed his master’s command began to lift Impactor off the ground and into the air. Once they were in the air they flew above into the clouds making sure none of the Autobots saw them. By the time the Autobots had arrived, they were only greeted by a large vacant crater. Which left the Autobots confused on what had happened to the cons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Blitzwing and it shows.


	4. Follow The Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus is looking for clues to what has happened. Blitzwing is trying to get answers from Megatron and his friend. Megatron trying not to die from embarrassment from his soon to be boyfriend, if Impactor has any say in it at least.

Magnus looked on at the scene in front of him. Only a few moments ago he was fighting Megatron for the piece of the Allspark, now he's standing at the edge of a still-smoldering crater that was created by….. honestly he didn't have a clue. Magnus took a few steps closer to the edge and decided to hop in.

Sliding down the steep slope of the crater he finally got to even terrain. Well, as even as it could be for a giant hole in the ground. He looked around to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. Besides the fact that it's a large crater instead of normal ground. As he continued to look around the other Autobots came down the slope to help Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus sir. Did you find anything?" Optimus had asked as he came up to Magnus. He shook his helm.

"No, not yet. But start looking around for any pieces of evidence of what might have happened." The Magnus had commanded the other bots. Almost all of them nodded, except Sentinel.

"Ultra Magnus sir, if I may? The cons are pathetic. They probably panicked that we were here. Since they were so easily defeated by these 2nd rate rock busters. The-" sentinel didn't get to finish that statement.

"That's enough sentinel!" The Magnus commanded as sentinel forced his mouth closed. Magnus sighed as he looked at sentinel with a tired expression.

"First off, the Decepticons are not pathetic. Just one of them held all of us back while Megatron went after that object that fell from the sky. Next whatever happened with that said object must have been of importance. That's why he left the battlefield in the first place.” Ultra Magnus explained to the surrounding bots. One of them a cool white colored sports car with racing stripes piped up.

“So boss-bot, what do ya think happened?” Jazz had question as the group circled around the Magnus to discuss.

“Well, one of the Cons…. Lugnut had fled the scene with one of the pieces of the Allspark while I was fighting Megatron.” Magnus said in response to Jazz’s question.

“If that’s the case why did the sky light up like a bright star?” Bulkhead questioned, the other bots thought about it. Ratchet snapped his digits as he looks up from his thought process.

“Remember when Starscream set up that Allspark fragment up on the train? What if Starscream set up that piece?” Ratchet had questioned.

“It’s possible, but…..” Optimus trailed off.

“I honestly doubt that two-bit flyer knows what-“ Sentinel doesn’t even get to finish what he was saying when he gets smacked in the back of his helm by Ultra Magnus.

“What he means is that Starscream would not have the time or the fragments to pull something like that. Plus it would be a waste if he did.” Magnus explained calmly as he shoots daggers at Sentinel. They continued to discuss the matter at hand, until the two-wheeler ninja bot, Prowl came into the discussion. And he was holding something in his servos. Prowl held up the item so everyone could see what it was.

“I believe this might help us as to what happened?” As prowl explained while holding up one of Sumdac’s camera drones.

________________________________________________________________________

Megatron groaned as he stretched his back. He and Blitzwing had just gotten to their hideout after carrying a bot twice their size. The bot in question was Impactor who had made an Impact, literally. There was even a crater to prove it. As Megatron stretched out his limbs he noticed that Blitzwing was approaching him as he was loosening his joints.

“My Lord…..” Blitzwing had his icy persona until it switched to his anger persona. 

“VHAT IN ZE ALLSPARK IS ZHIS BOT!” His anger persona yelled at his lord and master. Megatron was ready to yell back when Impactor butted into the conversation.

"What are you two yelling about? I can hear ya from the other room. Then again this place has a good echo." Impactor said as he thinks about the hideout they are in.

"Look, Blitzwing just has some questions about you since you fell out of the sky." Megatron knows why Impactor is here. It was the Allspark doing or the fragment that Lugnut was carrying at the time. It somehow caused this to happen.

"Vell, who are jou!?!" The aggression in Blitzwing was getting worse. Megatron again tries to explain who he is but Impactor took that from him and began to talk.

"Names Impactor. I'm a mining drill working in Kaon. And this bot here.." Impactor slaps Megatron's back making all the air in his body to be vented out.

"Is the closest bot I know, Megatronus. Oh, I mean Megatron. He's the speechwriter for Megazarak. He's shy and can get easily embarrassed." Impactor said with a big grin on his faceplates. Megatron gained a dark color of blush on his face.

"Impactor!!!" Megatron said out of embarrassment. Blitzwing states in disbelief. His faceplate then switches to his icy persona.

"So….. is Impactor jour Conjux?" Blitzwing asked cautiously. The shade of blush got even darker as Megatron looked on in horror to Blitzwing's question. Impactor laughed at the question.

"W-what!??! NO!" Megatron stammered his question out as he tried to calm himself. Impactor did not help in the situation.

"Not yet~," Impactor said in a cheeky tone. It seems Megatron's blush could become an even darker shade than it already was. Blitzwing gawk at his leader. This is a side that he has never seen before. In fact, Blitzwing believes that no one has seen this side before.

His leader is cold, calm, and collected. He's very articulate with his speaking and thorough in his plans. He's not easy to anger unless your Starscream. Or easily flustered by the simplest things. And yet he's being the exact opposite right now. He's embarrassed, he's nervous, he's flustered. Who is this bot and why is he able to push Megatron's buttons so easily. Blitzwing was about to ask some more questions when he was suddenly being dragged away from the Impactor bot by his leader.

"Impactor, stay there. I need to talk to Blitzwing about something." Megatron said as he continued to drag Blitzwing away. Impactor only laughed at the whole scene.

Megatron dragged Blitzwing for a few more minutes until they reached a private room. He stopped dragging him and went to the other end of the room. Blitzwing got up and looked up at his lord and saw him pacing back and forth in thought. He noticed that his lord's blush had resided and looked nervous while pacing.

"Lord Megatron?" Blitzwing asked, snapping Megatron out of his train of thought. Blitzwing walked up to him and began his onslaught of questions.

"Vho is zhis bot?" Blitzwing first asked. Megatron groaned and pinched the bridge of his faceplates.

"His name is Impactor and he's right about how close he is to me." Megatron looked down at the triple changer.

"How?" Blitzwing's next question was.

"Before the war. He was my mining partner before I joined up with Megazarak. We stayed together even after I joined up. But one day…. He disappeared. I…. I don't know what happened to him." The part was a lie. Megatron knew all too well what happened to Impactor, but he didn't want to say the real reason as to what happened to him after he disappeared. 

"So vhy does he think jou are a scriptvriter?" Blitzwing asked But Megatron was cold and silent like he usually is. Blitz wasn’t getting an answer from him. Blitzwing then remembers the other issue that they needed to discuss. 

"Vait, vhat happened zo Lugnut? He had zhe Allspark fragment vith him. Maybe it caused it." Another question from Blitzwing. This one made Megatron tense up. He had a feeling he knew what happened to him. Actually, he knew what exactly happened to Lugnut. But he won't tell Blitzwing. This secret needs to stay a secret.

"I…. I honestly have no idea. I don't know how or why. Maybe it's the Allspark doing but still." Megatron said as convincingly as he could. He sighed in relief when Blitzwing agreed with him.

"Maybe. Maybe we should tell general Strika." Blitzwing suggested.

"No!" Megatron raised his voice in a panic surprising Blitzwing to his outburst. Megatron composed himself once again.

"No. That would not be wise. We have no idea what happened besides the possibility that it was the fragments doing. Even then we still don't have much to go on. So we have to keep this to ourselves, unfortunately." Megatron elaborated to Blitzwing. Blitzwing nodded in understanding.

"Zo, vhat now?" Blitzwing questioned one last time.

"For now, I have to figure out how Impactor got here and what he knows. But now we also have to keep a low profile since we are down a mech. Do you understand Blitzwing?" Megatron asked. Blitzwing nodded his helm again in response.


	5. Personal Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have 12 million years of emotional baggage, it's not easy to explain it all in one sitting.

After discussing with Blitzwing for a bit about what to do with the situation with Impactor. They had decided that Megatron will handle Impactor for now. In the meantime, their plans are put on hold until further notice. That means that Blitzwing has to deal with the professor. 

Megatron groaned as he walked by to his makeshift quarters. This whole situation was driving him up the walls. First, lugnut's gone and his old friend has somehow returned. This has the Allspark doing all over it. Megatron sighed and walked into his quarters. His head was hung low, so he couldn't see what Impactor was doing. 

"Hey, Megatronus. Why's your head hung low?" A voice question. Megatron sighed and was about to say something. When he looked up he was greeted by Impactor on his makeshift berth. Now it wouldn't have been the big deal, but Impactor was twice the size of Megatron. Which met that the berth was too small for him.

He was leaning up against the wall as best he could but his limbs were still hanging off the bed. The berth looked so small compared to Impactor. Megatron just stood there for a moment, utterly confused. Then he started to blush. He was embarrassed. Impactor was relaxing on his too-small makeshift berth for an unknown amount of time. The bot was so relaxed that he didn’t even care about the berth. 

_ Yeah, this is Impactor alright.  _

Megatron sighs as he blushes at how Impactor hasn’t changed one bit. Impactor looked at the sheepish looking Megatron and just laughed. He pated the somewhat empty space next to him. Suggesting for Megatron to come and sit next to him. 

“You look stressed, why don’t you come over here and rest your helm.” Impactor suggested to Megatron who at this point was exhausted. But he didn’t want to admit it. This day had been emotionally draining for him, so for someone to suggest that he should rest, he’s going to take that suggestion. Walking over to the berth he plopped himself onto the open spot that Impactor had gestured to. He had only been in that spot for a few moments before Impactor scooped him up from his spot.

Megatron yelped as he was placed on top of Impactor’s large body. Megatron struggled against Impactor’s body as he tried to wriggle himself free from his hold. He felt a rumble under his frame as Impactor chuckled at Megatron’s efforts to escape his hold. He struggled a bit longer until Impactor started to rub soothing circles on his back. He huffs and gave up on escaping from Impactor’s hold. Another rumble could be felt by Megatron as Impactor laughed. 

The room fell silent after that. The only noises that could be heard were the soft creeks of the cave. It was like that until Impactor broke the silence by popping the question. 

“Megs, what happened?” Impactor asked as Megatron buried his faceplates into Impactor’s chest. 

“C’mon Megs. I need some answers. I’m on an unknown planet with you, also you look a lot older than the last time I saw you.” Impactor tried to reason with Megatron on the whole situation. Megatron finally looked up at Impactor. His faceplates had a sullen look to them.

“What do you want to know?” Megatron inquired. 

“How long have I’ve been gone?” Impactor questioned. Megatron fidgeted in Impactor’s hold. He sighed and spoke.

“It’s…… It’s been about 12 million stellar cycles….” The room became silent one more after Megatron’s answer. There was a lot going on in Impactor’s mind, but he focused and continue his questioning.

“What happened? What happened in the past 12 million stellar cycles?” Impactor’s frustration was seeping into his voice as he looked at a now concerned Megatron. 

“That’s a broad time span to cover, but I guess I should start with your disappearance. Terminus and I looked for you, but you disappeared without a trace. I tried to search for you more, but Megazarak had me working nonstop on writing speeches and other pieces. Then Terminus died.” Megatron became quite. Impactor’s optics went wide, so wide that Megatron thought that they were going to pop out of the sockets. He sat upon the berth, forcing Megatron to sit up straight as well. Impactor pushed Megatron off of his chest so he could look at him. His faceplates had a look of horror, Megatron tried to remain calm.

“How did he die? Was it an accident or on purpose? If so who did it? Did he suffer? ” Impactor asked frantically, making Megatron’s frustration boil over. In a swift motion Megatron grabbing Impactor’s faceplates to look him in the optics. 

“Impactor, stop. You are stressing yourself out.” Megatron looked into Impactor’s fanatic optics. He saw the fear, the dread, everything that he felt when he first saw Impactor after eons of hate and loathing. Megatron felt something touching one of his servos. He looked to see that it was Impactor’s servo. Then he looked back at Impactor, with a sad expression he spoke.

“Was it my fault that Terminus died?” The words hit like a punch to the gut. Megatron couldn’t hold his composure together. He wanted to cry again. He wanted to bury his faceplates into Impactor’s chest and cry. But he took a deep breath.

“No… It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. No one saw it coming.” Megatron said with a sad smile. He almost choked on his words as he lied to him. He knew it would be better if he didn’t know the truth yet. After lying was one of his many talents for being leader of the Decepticons. He felt the knots twisting in his stomach as Impactor fear turned into relief. He still had sadness in his optics but there was relief in there as well. Impactor pulled Megatron in an embraced as he leaned back onto the small berth. Megatron laid on his chest as he heard Impactor’s spark beat, It was calm as if his body didn’t feel the panic and fear that he just went through moments ago. He looked up to see the exhaustion was now showing on Impactor’s faceplates. 

“Impactor?” Megatron inquired again. He looked down with tired optics and gave a grunt as to want Megatron was inquiring about.

“What…. What was your last memory?” Megatron asked. Impactor thought for a moment as he fought off the tiredness in his optics. 

“The last…… The last memory I have is getting a message from you to meet you at our normal spot. I remember driving up to it and then…. That’s it.” Impactor conveyed confusion as he tried to remember any other bits, but nothing. Those were his last bits of memory, until earlier this cycle. Megatron looked surprised. He didn’t remember sending any messages to him for a meet before he disappeared. Megatron ponders on what exactly happened the day of his disappearance. But was pulled out of his thoughts by Impactor tapping him on the helm. 

“Hey Megs, don’t dwell on it now. You need to recharge, as do I.” Impactor said as he slowly fell into recharge. Megatron tried to protest, but his optics became heavy as he felt his body slowly go into recharge. Finally, he accepts his fate and falls into recharge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Well, looks like you finally made it.” The voice said to a terrified Megatron as he held a simple short sword in his servo. There were tears streaming down his face as he faces his opponent.  _

_ “YOU FRAGGER!!! YOU KILLED TERMINUS!!!!” Megatron’s voice pitched as his emotions were everywhere in his thoughts. His opponent laughed. _

_ “Indeed little writer~” The opponent said in aa singsong voice. _

_ “WHY!?!?” Megatron yelled again. He was too angry to keep any of his emotions in line. _

_ “He was in my way. And when things are in my way, I remove them.” The opponent laughed as Megatron’s anger boiled over. _

_ “I’ll kill you!” His opponent only laughed. _

_ “How!? You said you were a pacifist! Even if you weren’t you no experience in fighting me!” The opponent mocked him as Megatron’s servo began to shake. Megatron yelled in anger as he charged at his opponent.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the opponent that was at the end in Megatron's dream? No one knows, except for me. Cause I'm the one writing it. XD


	6. Digging Up The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus continues his investigation of the crater. Ratchet comes in to help with the pieces.

Magnus sat in his chair as he looked on with intensity in his optics. The look was directed towards the monitor that was in front of him. On the monitor was a record of the battle earlier from today. More specifically, when the impact crater was formed. He looked on as he watched an object, a very large object come crashing down from the sky. It impacted the ground, making dust and debris fly everywhere. It a few moments before the dust settled down. Magnus looked on he sees an annoyed Megatron arriving at the crater. He slid down into the crater and wasn't seen for several minutes. 

The carter was deep enough that the camera from the drone couldn't see the lowest part of the crater itself. The recording was almost like a still frame. At least until Blitzwing arrived at the scene. He hopped into the crater and it was less amount of time before three bots appeared flying out of the crater. Two of the bots were carrying another larger bot out of the crater. 

One of the bots was Blitzwing. He had a confused expression on his faceplates as he was carrying the larger bot. The other bot that was helping to carry the bot was Megatron. Now Magnus was surprised by Megatron, not by his actions, but by his expression. 

He had a look of fear on his faceplates. He seemed nervous when speaking to Blitzwing. They couldn't get any audio from the drone due to the explosion knocking out the microphone on the camera drone. Megatron was frantic throughout the whole video as they were carrying away the large bot. 

As for the large bot themselves, it was quite a surprise when Magnus found out it wasn't Lugnut. The bot that is being carried is at least twice the size of Megatron. He had a gladiator-like helm with an orange and purple color scheme. The bot seemed to be the calmest out of the three as the bot has a concerned look towards Megatron. Ultra Magnus ridged his optic at the video interaction between him and Megatron.

_ Does Megatron know this bot? _

As Magnus thought about it he heard a whooshing sound of the doors sliding open. He turned his helm to see the earth's team medic, Ratchet. Magnus was surprised by his arrival. 

"Ratchet, why are you here? I thought you would still be patching up the bots?” Magnus asked in earnest.

“Finished up on the others just a bit ago. I wanted to see if you needed any patching up. But it seems that you have other important matters to deal with.” Ratchet gesture to the image of the unidentified bot that Blitzwing and Megatron were carrying.

“So it wasn’t Lugnut that fell from the sky.” Ratchet stated to the Magnus. 

“The question is, who is this bot?” Magnus questioned as he kept looking over the image to see if there are any clues about the mysterious bot. 

“His name is Impactor, I think.” Ratchet said, breaking Ultra Magnus’s concentration. He looked over to Ratchet with a curious look.

“Impactor, you mean Impactor Major? Leader of the wreckers?” Magnus was confused by Ratchet’s answer. The medic sighs and starts to explain. 

“No, not that Impactor, sometimes multiple bots can have the same names. This is one of those times.” Ratchet explained the confusion, Magnus looked at Ratchet and gestured for him to continue.

“I was onlined before the war, though I was still young when the actual war started I still remember helping at my mentor’s clinic. He placed it at the edge of Kaon so the low-income bots were able to get some help and the clinic couldn’t be attacked by the warring gangs inside Kaon.” Ratchet huffed a bit before he sat down next to Magnus. 

“I decided to be his apprentice because I believe and I still somewhat believe that everyone deserves help, no matter who or what they are.” Ratchet sighed yet again as his expression saddens at the mention of his belief as a medic. Ultra Magnus patted his shoulder in comfort. Ratchet looked away in embarrassment. Ratchet sighed and shoo the servo away and continued to explain.

“Anyway, The bot would come in often after he gets into fights at the oilhouses from time to time.” Ratchet gave a frustrated grunt at the remembrance of him coming in all banged up from one of his many fights.

“Why would he do that? And why would he head to that clinic, instead of heading to a standard one closer by?” Magnus asked he was confused by the whole reason why one bot would do something like this. 

“I’ll give you one answer to all those questions. He was a miner.” Ratchet said bluntly. Magnus faceplates became sullen at the answer. Ratchet continued in his story. 

“His function was a mining drill and was considered the lowest of the low when it came to being a miner. There’s also the fact that he was frelling huge. It didn’t help with his situation.” Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm. It was hard bringing up those memories. It wasn’t easy for anyone back then, except for those who were the highest part of society. The pair knew that. 

“You want the craziest thing about his situation?” Ratchet questioned. Making Magnus give an inquisitive look to the field medic. 

“He didn’t in those fights because of himself, he got into those fights because of his friend.” The Magnus was surprised by the answer that Ratchet gave. 

“His friend was always picked on by most of the other bots because of his quiet demeanor and his habit to always carry data pads around with him. The friend that Impactor was always fighting for was Megatronus, or Megatron as he goes by now.” Ratchet looked down as Magnus became stunned. He was shocked yo say the least, Megatron was quiet and reserved. He couldn’t see that. He couldn’t see that Megatron, the fierce leader of the Decepticons, the mighty gladiator of Kaon, the usurper of Megazarak, was a shy and timid miner. 

As Magnus thought about it more, he realized the Autobots didn’t have a lot of history on Megatron or his past. Mainly propaganda some of the bots whipped up to get bots to join the Autobot. 

_ What was Megatron like before the war? _

Another thought popped into Magnus’s head. He looked at Ratchet and asked him the question.

“Do you know what Megatron was like before the war?” Magnus asked ratchet, he shook his helm.

“Sorry Ultra, I don’t. He didn’t talk much when he came in with Impactor. He was unusually in the waiting area in one of the corners of the clinic. I only saw him a few times before I was sent back to the medical academy to finish my studies.” Ratchet finished his explanation. Ultra Magnus sighed in defeat as he wondered what happened to Megatron before the war. 

“Was there any more interesting bot that you saw at the clinic?” Magnus said half-jokingly.

“Megazarak was in there once. I was on the edge the whole time.” Ratchet said quietly. Magnus went quiet. Megazarak, the monster that formed the original Decepticons. He was a monster, a savage, he was able to rally a crowd into a riot. 

“After his defeat by Megatron. He wasn’t offline by Megatron, no. He wanted Megazarak as an example of being a failure as a leader. So he exiled him. The thing is, no one knows what happened to him. He just disappeared.” Ratchet explained.

“That’s what worries me, what if he comes back. What if….” Magnus trailed off as the fear built up within himself.

“One thing at a time Magnus, one thing at a time.” Ratchet said to reassure Ultra Magnus. As they sat there in silence for the rest of the time. 


	7. Breaking The Ice(y)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impactor and Blitzwing have a bonding moment.

The quiet creaks and light snoring were the only things that could be heard within the section that Megatron’s makeshift quarters reside in. It was a type of quiet that Impactor wasn’t used to. Sure, he used to recharging in caves for longs periods of time. It was apart of his job. But, he’s used to the sounds of drills and axes hitting the walls of a mine. Echoing throughout the tunnels as he rested in his cot that he was assigned at the time. That was the type of quiet he was use to. 

Impactor slowly online his optics as he started up at the ceiling of the cave. He quietly sighed as he grumbles about getting used to the quiet. He looked down at his chest. He peered down to see that Megatron was still on his chest, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Impactor’s spark melted as he looked on at how cute Megatron was when he sleeps. Impactor chuckled as Megatron buried his faceplates into Impactor’s chest. He sighed, Impactor didn’t want to get up from his spot because of Megatron, but his body felt like he needed to move or his joints will lock up. 

Defeated, Impactor gently picked up Megatron. He slowly got up from the berth with Megatron in his arms, still deep in recharge. He shifted his body around and placed Megatron back on the berth as gently as he could. Impactor placed one of the blankets on top of Megatron. He curled up into the blanket more as the blanket began wrapped around his form. Impactor smile grew wider as he watches Megatron fall back into a calming recharge. Slowly he walked away from the berth and slowly towards the door of the quarters. 

Leaving the quarters, Impactor started to walk down the long corridors of the hideout looking around at the walls to see if there was a door that he could enter. The hideout was made out of a dark stone held up with makeshift support beams. Each support beam had a light source that was a shade of purple. Making the dark stone gain a shade of purple to it. Impactor continued to roam the hallways until he heard quiet noises coming ahead of him. 

Impactor continued forward as the noises grew louder and louder until he came to an open doorway. He was at the side of the doorway, as he heard murmurs of someone inside the room. He slowly walked up to the doorframe as he peeked his head into the door to see who or what is making that noise. He noticed a figure crumpled on the ground. He looked at the person who was making the noise. He optics widen as he sees who it was. 

Blitzwing was on the ground and crumpled on the ground, hugging himself and murmuring. He was panicked as he rocked back and forth in the spot. Slowly Impactor entered the room, he gets up behind him and gently tapped him on the helm to get Impactor’s attention. 

“Hey kid, you okay?” Impactor said. Blitzwing was startled by Impactor’s touch. He turned around and aimed one of his cannons directly into Impactor’s face. In one swift motion, Blitzwings cannon shot an ice blast, directly into his faceplates. Impactor fell onto his aft. Blitzwing moved back as he came to realize what he had just done. He sparks raced as he fully realized what he had done. Impactor groaned as he tried to rub his faceplates. The keyword is tried, as he felt something cold on his servos and faceplates. Impactor soon realizes that he had ice covering his face. He laughed as he pulled off the ice from his face.

“Alright, should have been more careful when approaching you….” As Impactor removed the ice from his faceplate he noticed Blitzwing’s expression of panic. He was shaking as looked on at Impactor, his face switched from anger to one of his other faces. It was the one that had a monocle on his left optic. The expression on his face was fear. Impactor was startled by the switch.

_ I’m still not used to that.  _ Impactor thought to himself. 

“Hey, Blitzwing? Is that right? Your name is Blitzwing?” Impactor asked. Blitzwing looked at him with fear still in his optics and nodded. Impactor slightly smiled as he got up from his spot. He wiped off the rest of the ice from his faceplates and servos. Once he finished that he moved closer to Blitzwing. Blitzwing flinched at Impactor’s movements and covered his face with his arm in an instinctive reaction. But when he felt something next to him he moved his limbs away to see Impactor sitting next to him. He was confused by the bigger’s bots action. 

“So, why were you on the ground, kid?” Impactor said in a calm voice. Blitzwing was surprised, to say the least when Impactor didn’t attack him. He surely thought that the bigger bot would. He looked up at Impactor and was meant with a calm gaze. As if he was trying to reassure him. 

“I…. I get incredible pain with mein faceplates from zime zo zime.” Blitzwing began to explain. Impactor became focused on listening to Blitzwing.

“It vas about a zhousand stellar cycles ago. Ve gained a new member for zhe Deceptions, Blackarichnia vas her name. She, she do zomething zo my frame. She changed me into…. Zhis.” Blitzwing tried to say as calmly as could.

“Zhey put me zhrough zhe Zriple Changer program. Zo zry zo make an ultimate veapon. Zhe side effect of zhe program is gain zhree faces. Zhat’s vhy i’m like zhis.” Blitzwing said solemnly. Impactors optics widen in shock at Blitzwing’s explanation. There was a feeling deep inside Impactor that he knows all too well. Slowly he pulled Blitzwing from his spot and onto his lap. Blitzwing was scared as he was moved slowly onto Impactor’s lap. He looked up at Impactor who had a kind simile. Impactor rubbed Blitzwing’s back as Blitzwing slowly calmed down.

“Kid, I’m sorry that you went through something that awful. But know this. I won’t let you face this alone, okay?” Impactor said as he looked down at Blitzwing for an answer. Blitzwing optics widen in surprise as he gave a simple nod in response to Impactor. The big bot smiled and patted the top of Blitzwing’s helm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron let out a small yawn as he stretched his limbs. As he was stretching his limbs he noticed that something was missing. More of someone that was missing. He looked down at to see if Impactor was still under him, but he wasn’t. He was greeted by the berth instead of a body. Megatron’s expression changed from tired to a slightly shocked expression.

“Frag…..” Megatron got up from the berth and bolted towards the door. He opened in and rushed out of the room. He moved down the hallway until he was greeted by an open doorway. He looked inside the room to be greeted by Impactor on the ground and in his lap is Blitzwing, deep in recharge. Impactor looked up from looking down at Blitzwing to be greeted by Megatron standing in the doorway with a confused expression on his faceplates. 

“I can explain,” Impactor said calmly towards Megatron.

“Okay….” Megatron said hesitantly as he waited for Impactor to answer. 

“I’m adopting him.” Impactor said bluntly. 

“Impactor, no.” Megatron said in exasperation. 


	8. Hijacking The Subspace Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to explain what information he has about the crater incident but is interrupted by a bot that's good with sound.

Magnus lightly tapped his digits on the console of his command chair as he waited for Sentinel to with the rest of Optimus's crew. Ratchet was already here and has been on the ship for the past several solar cycles, trying to help with the mystery of Impactor and his connection to Megatron. Granted their research was limited due to not being on Cybertron and not being able to get any files on him.

It was hard enough to find Megatron's original files when they were trying to find information connecting him to Impactor. Even then the file was mostly empty as if some information wasn't recorded or some of it had disappeared. So it was near impossible for Magnus and Ratchet to find any more information on the bot know as Impactor. It also makes it harder when there is a venerated war hero that has the same name as well. Needless to say, it got to the point where the only information they had was Ratchet’s first-hand account when he was apprenticing at the clinic outside of Kaon. 

Ultra Magnus started to quicken his tapping as he became more frustrated at the issues that have been building up over the past few solar cycles. So much so that he feels something on top of his servo, causing his tapping to stop altogether. He looks over to where his servo was at to see ratchet’s servo placed on top of his, making him stop. Magnus optics widen in surprise as to what Ratchet just did.

“I know yer frustrated at the situation right now. But abusing yer console like that isn’t gonna do anything to help with the situation.” Ratchet said calmly as he pulled his servo away from Magnus’s servo. As Magnus looked at Ratchet a feeling had started to fester inside of him. He didn’t if it was the frustration being bottle up or something else. Magnus was about to say something when Jazz entered the command deck. He looked at the pair oddly and then chuckled. 

“I’m gonna ask, but you might want to do….. That later. The others are here.” Jazz finished speaking and walked out of the command deck to meet the others. Magnus had a very dark shade on his faceplates. He was stunned by it, so much so that he didn’t notice Ratchet leaving the command deck as well. When he finally did he shot up from his seat and jogged after Ratchet and Jazz. He caught up a few minutes as the rest of Optimus’s team as well as Sentinel arrived on the ship. As they stepped inside of the ship Sentinel was about to walk over to the Magnus when Jazz put the contaminant shield. He raised an eyebrow and demanded what Jazz was doing. 

“Just following protocol.” Jazz smirked as he activated the program. After the program did what needed to be done. The group walked out of the contaminant shield and began discussing the events that have occurred in the past few days. 

“As everyone knows a few solar cycles ago when we were fighting the Decepticons over a piece of the Allspark. One of the Decepticons knows as Lugnut escaped with the fragment. Several cycles later a bright light was seen several clicks away from the battlefield. At first, we thought that it was just Lugnut, but after recording the video feed from the earth’s drone. It was not Lugnut that was pulled out of that crater.” Magnus said as he pulled up an image from the crater showing Blitzwing, Megatron, and the third bot, Impactor. Everyone except for Ratchet looked in surprise as they see a completely different bot being carried by Megatron and Blitzwing out of the crater. 

“His name is Impactor and from what information we found on him. He knew Megatron before the war.” Ultra stated to the group. Everyone just stared at Magnus. 

“Ultra Magnus sir, are talking about Impactor Major. The leader of the wreckers?” Optimus questioned. Magnus shook his helm in response. 

“Unfortunately they are not the same bot, or this would be easier to uncover. No, this Impactor was a mining drill in Kaon. He had-” As Magnus try to explain further about the bot that Megatron had retrieved he was interrupted by the ship being violently shaken around. Everyone became startled and started to panic. Magnus steadies himself as he tries to focus on what was going on.

“Jazz! What’s happening!?!” Magnus commanded as Jazz moved around the others to get to the console in the command deck. Jazz type into one of the consoles as the shaking continued on.

“It looks like we are being hit by some subsonic frequency. It’s breaking through our force field!” Jazz yelled the last part about the shield and at that moment the shaking halted to the stop. Magnus and the others raced up to the window to look at what had happened. They looked out of the window as they see a hole in the force field. 

“What in the Allspark made a hole like that?!?” Sentinel exclaimed. The bots looked around at the scene in front of them. They didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but out of the corner Optimus’s optic. He turned to see a figure claiming up the side a moment ago. 

“Magnus! Someone’s climbing the side of the ship!” Optimus yelled. Magnus and the others turned their attention to where Optimus pointed out. But as they do they here a ripping sound of metal and then a figure jumped down and transformed into a vehicle mode, with the subspace communicator for the ship. They sped away from the ship and out of the hole of the force field. 

“The fragger to the subspace communicator! After them!” Sentinel yelled as he raced out of the ship to follow the assailant. Bulkhead kept looking out the window in shock. Bee noticed Bulkhead’s expression as he kept on looking out of the window of the ship. 

“Hey Bulkhead, you okay?” Bee asked. Bulkhead turned his helm to Bee as the others follow after Sentinel. Ratchet and Magnus stopped to hear what the youngers were about to say to one another.

“Bee I think that was Soundwave,” Bulkhead said quietly, Bee’s optics widen in shock.

“You mean Soundwave! That crazy birthday present that was built by Sumdac and I don’t know….. Megatron!!!” Ultra Magnus went pale as he heard the young scout yelled.

“Scrap…” was the only thing Magnus said as he began to race off after the other bots. 


	9. You Have A Kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impactor and Megatron go for a walk and meet a certain someone on their walk.

Megatron groaned as he continued to look at the monitor and over the schematics that he had acquired a few months back. For the past several solar cycles he had been dealing with the fact that Impactor, a very close person to him that he had lost long ago is now back in his life. But now he’s missing Lugnut and he’s trying to keep everything under control, but Impactor somehow keeps on changing his plans drastically. He was always good at that. 

But now, Megatron has to get back on track with his plans to reobtain his home planet for his people, Cybertron. The plan that he has is not an easy one, but if he can pull it off he will be able to recover their home planet. His plan is simple, Megatron was able to obtain schematics of a space bridge when he was abroad the Autobot’s ship. So now he’s trying to look them now and see what they need. But that was put on hold because of Impactor. 

Actually, he stopped focusing on what he was working on as tried to listen for anything. But he didn’t hear anything except for the hum of the computer and Sumdac in his cage. Speaking of the professor he noticed him that he had been staring at him for a while now. But instead of growling at him, he decided to amuse himself instead of focusing on the schematics.

“Why are you staring at me, Professor?” Megatron was blunt with his question but noticed that the professor wasn’t surprised by Megatron in the slightest. 

“I’m curious about the bot you brought back a few days ago. You’re close to him, aren’t you?” Megatron became stunned at the professor’s question. 

“P-pardon?” Megatron stuttered out slightly. 

“I haven’t seen much of it, but from what I have seen. You two close and I mean ‘ _ you have a past with him _ ’ close.” Megatron's mouth was agape. The professor of all people had figure out he has a past with Impactor. He started to growl in frustration. Maybe he shouldn’t have entertained that thought. He starts to become even more frustrated by everything. So much so that when Impactor was walking by with Blitzwing he could feel Megatron’s frustration seeping out of his em field and into the area. Impactor immediately felt the change and walked inside to find a frustrated Megatron looking at the human they have. Impactor didn't know why Megatron was looking at the human with the intent to kill him. But he knew that he could with Megatron being a frustrating situation.

Impactor walked into the room that Megatron was residing in. As he walked up to him, Megatron was about to ask what he was doing when Impactor scooped him up and took him out of the room with the human. Megaron’s optics widen in surprise as he was scooped up, again, and being carried off by Impactor. 

“What are you doing!?!?” Megatron frantically said as he was taken out of the room and down the hall of the hideout. 

“Blitzwing, can you watch the human?” Impactor asked. 

“Can do!” Blitzwing switches to his random faceplate as Impactor continued with Megatron in his arms. Megatron felt like a youngling as Impactor continued you forward. 

“Impactor, I want your answer!” Megatron exclaimed as they reached the entrance of the hideout. 

“Your festering in your frustration. You need to walk away and take a break.” Impactor said as he moved the rock that was hiding the base out of the way. 

“No Impactor I don’t need to take a break. I need to focus on the plans.” Megatron said as he continued to struggle in Impactor’s grip. In response to Megatron trying to get out of his grip, he placed him over the shoulders so it was harder for him to escape. Megatron yelled in frustration as Impactor was being difficult.

“I remember the last time you said you needed to focus. Megazarak wanted you to write an important speech for one of his rallies in less than a deca-cycle! The next time I saw you, you were burnt out from all that writing, editing, and proofreading. You were passed out for several mega-cycles. So no burn out for you.” As Impactor said to Megatron as he finally got the entrance open. Megatron huffed in defeat as Impactor took him out of the hideout and out into the wilderness.

_______________________________________________________

Megatron and Impactor had been on their “walk” in the woods for a good bit now, avoiding the major metropolitan area so none of the humans spot them. In all honesty, Megatron didn’t want to be out in the open like this. He was too vulnerable to attacks from either his former second in command or the accursed Autobots. But Impactor did not take no for an answer. So now he was alone with Impactor, in a very vulnerable position with no proper back up besides Impactor himself. So yeah he feels very exposed right now. 

“Hey, Megs do you remember how we met? In the singing city?” Impactor questioned Megatron as they continued to walk through the wooded area they were in.

“Harmonex? Yeah, I remember. There was gonna be a festival there, I can’t remember which one though. Terminus and I wanted to go to the city for a long time since it was the center for art and learning…” Megatron trailed off as he remembered Terminus and how happy he was when they enter the city for the first time. Simpler times for many. 

“The festival of the Lost Light.” Impactor stated. Megatron looked at him oddly when he said that. 

“What?” Megatron retorted. 

“That’s was the festival that we met at. Terminus wanted to pay his respect to his lost brothers, the same as me. When Terminus introduced me to you, Oh boy. You looked so pretty under all the lights that were floating around.” Impactor blushed as he made that statement. Megatron blushed as well, but he felt dread churring in his spark slowly. 

“Terminus saw me looking at you and he slapped my helm and said “ _ that’s my kid. Hurt him and I hurt you. _ ” I didn’t know how to respond! I was scared! But Terminus pushed me towards you….. And then I crashed into you because of the push.” Impactor groaned as he rubbed his faceplates in embarrassment. Megatron felt the heat in his faceplates as well as the dread that is filling his spark. 

“Why are you bringing this up?” Megatron asked as calming as he could, but the feeling was getting worse. 

“The reason why I’m bringing him up is that I want to say something.” Impactor stopped walking, making Megatron stop as well. He turned around and grabbed Megatron’s servos. Megatron jumped a bit and looked up at Impactor as he held his hands. 

“Megatronus, I know so much time has passed for you,” Impactor said. Megatron’s mind raced as he realized what Impactor was going to do. 

_ No…. _

“and I don’t know everything about what happened to you,” Impactor continued as Megatron’s sparked started to pulsate faster. 

_ No. _

“Or why were are on another planet.” Impactor keep speaking as Megatron felt like he spark wanted to leave his chest. 

_ NO! _

“But would you do the honors of….” Megatron’s mind was now racing. He couldn’t let this happen. 

_ NONONONONONO! You can’t! Your with Strika! You’re bonded with her! _

Tears were slowly welling up in the corners of his optics as Impactor finally finished speaking. 

“Will you be my Conjux Endura?” Impactor’s question was sweet and endearing. Logically, Megatron wanted to say no, but deep down in his spark, he felt surging joy. The fact that Impactor did want to be his Conjux this whole time was a wonderful feeling. But he knew he couldn’t say yes, he was with someone else. Even though he doesn’t know that fact yet. 

“Pact, I-” Megatron was about to answer when he noticed something moving in the lining of the woods. He was now on full alert. He pulled his hands out of Impactor’s grasp and grabbed his swords. Impactor looked on in awe.

“Okay, I did miss a lot. Also, you know how to use swords?” Impactor was more stunned than confused as to how Megatron held himself. He looked more like a warrior now than a writer and a poet. 

“There’s someone in the treeline,” Megatron said, making Impactor become more alert. He changed his stance into a fighting stance. As they observed the treeline for any more movement. It had become still for a moment before a vehicle popped out of the tree line. Megatron was about to shoot at the vehicle, but the vehicle transformed into a bot about the height of Megatron’s chest. They had a dark blue paint job with light blue and off-color gold lining their body. They had a set of dark red shades where his optics are supposed to be. Megatron optics widen in horror while Impactor looked surprised. 

“Soundwave.” Megatron blurted out as he saw the smaller bot. Who looked like that were in a panic. Impactor looked at the smaller bot and then back at Megatron. 

“You know this kid?” Impactor questioned, catching Megatron off again. Soundwave answered the question 

“I am Soundwave. I was recently created, but I have been on my own for a while. I was running away from the Autobots not long ago, when I got lost…..” Soundwave trailed off as he looked around at this scene. Impactor’s optics widen at Soundwave’s explanation. 

“Uh, Soundwave, who’s your creator?” Impactor asked. Megatron became panicked as he realized what will happen next.

“Megatron created me,” Soundwave answered. There was a moment of silence that slowly felt as if it was becoming an eternity. Finally, Impactor turned around to look at Megatron square in the optics.

“You have a kid?!?” Impactor exclaimed at Megatron. 

“No! Well, I mean I built him….” Megatron trailed off a bit.

“So you’re his carrier.” Impactor stated. 

“N-NO!” Megatron’s frustration was now peaking as he tried to explain the situation with Soundwave. Meanwhile, Soundwave is staring as the two bigger bots talk. Soundwave didn’t really understand what the bigger bot mean by Megatron being his carrier. Does he mean that Megatron is his mom?

“So, who’s the sire?” Impactor was curious about all this now and Megatron just wanted to disappear. 

“Impactor he doesn’t have a sire because he was not made by conventional means,” Megatron explained to his counterpart.

“Well let’s fix that,” Impactor smirked as he knelt down to be more at eye level with Soundwave. Soundwave looked at Impactor with curiosity.

“What do you mean by that?” Soundwave questioned Impactor.

“I’ll be your sire,” Impactor responded to Soundwave’s question. Megatron optics widen in horror once again. Soundwave became excited at the notion and is jumping up and down. Megatron tried to stop this, but it was in vain. Soundwave was now being picked up by Impactor and placed onto his shoulders. As they walk back to the hideout. 

“So that means that Megatron is my carrier?” Soundwave asked Megatron. 

“No, if anything I would be your sire,” Megatron said. Then there a moment of quiet before Megatron came to realize.

“Why am I acknowledging this?” Megatron rubbed his faceplates in frustration once more. 

“Cause you care for him,” Impactor said making Megatron punch him in the shoulder. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, a very angry Sentinel yelling about how they lost one measly robot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave does not know about Cybertronain culture so he was more aware and understanding of earth culture. So, look out for him to call Megatron and Impactor as mom and dad.


	10. Okay, New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots lose Soundwave and thus losing the subspace communicator. Magnus now has to rethink his plans on the Impactor investigation. Jazz has an idea for this.

Ultra Magnus didn't know that Sentinel could yell for this long. It's surprising to see a fully grown bot act like a sparkling, especially when he's supposed to be a second in command. Magnus sighed as he looked at the rest of the bots. Most of them were scratched up, some even were dented. It was jarring to see a Decepticon as small as them, but they were able to fend them off as they were chasing after him. 

It was also surprising that said con was not just any normal con. From what Ratchet had said while they were chasing after him. He was built by Megatron and was given sentience by the organic's key. It explained some of the tactics that Soundwave had used against. But that wasn’t important at the moment. What was important is that Soundwave had stolen their subspace communicator, meaning that the Elite Guard had lost their only means of communicating with Cybertron.

Originally the plan was to stay on earth and investigate further into this mysterious bot that came out of nowhere. They had no records on this Impactor bot and it seems that he is important to whatever plan Megatron has for the bot. Magnus's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Optimus speak.

“Sentinel. Calm down.” Optimus spoke calmly. 

“Calm down. Calm Down! Do you have any idea what just happened?!?!?” Sentinel exclaimed.

“Yes Sentinel we lost-” Optimus was cut off by Sentinel.

“WE LOST THE SUBSPACE COMMUNICATOR!!! I don’t know if you remember how important that device is but it’s the means to contact CYBERTRON!” Sentinel had turned a different shade of color from all the yelling that he was doing. Magnus turned around walked over to the pair before Sentinel could yell further.

“Sentinel Prime, Optimus does understand the situation that we are in right now. All that he was asking of you is to calm. Because being panicked doesn’t help the situation any further, it makes the situation much worse.” Magnus had explained to the pair. They both nodded in understanding. Magnus and looked at the rest of the bots and cleared his voice box. 

“So, let us go over the situation again, this time calmly instead of being in a panic about it.” Magnus explained while looking behind him slightly at Sentinel. Sentinel looked sheepish and turned his gaze away. 

“Alright let’s go over the situation again. Soundwave had stolen the Subspace communicator, a means to contact Cybertron and make sure that we can stay in contact since we were supposed to stay to help with the investigation. But now that plan is no longer viable due to the missing communicator. That means we need a new plan.” Magnus had finished speaking as he looked at the bots that were around him. All of them had concern looks on their faceplates as they looked at one other to see if anyone had a solution to the problem. It went like this for a few kilks until Jazz piped up. 

"If I may bossbot. I think I have an idea." Jazz asked Magnus, he just nodded in response. 

"Since we don't have the communicator anymore and we need to establish a main contact line from earth to cybertron. Why not one of us stay here on earth and wait till the other two return to cybertron to establish the direct connection between both planets." Jazz idea was solid enough to go up on. In fact it sounded a lot better than what Magnus had thought.

"I agree Jazz. It would be best if one of us stayed here and wait until the connection is activated back on Cybertron. An in light of this situation, I volunteer myself to stay here on earth." Everyone gasped at the end of Magnus's statement.

"Ultra Magnus sir, that seems unwise." Sentinel said.

"For once I agree with sentinel sir. Your the leader of Cybertron. They'll need you more than ever now. Especially if the Decepticons are planning anything with that subspace communicator." Optimus explained, but Magnus shook his helm.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I rather be here just in case." Magnus made his point clear but Ratchet huffed in response. Making the other bot turn to his direction.

"Ultra, you should head back to cybertron for a few reasons. First, what optimus said earlier about the Cons plannin' something. An second, you'll be able to possibly find more information on the mystery bot that Megatron has with him." Ratchet placed his servos on his hips and stared at the Magnus with an unimpressed look. Magnus tries to hold his ground as best he could but sighs in defeat.

"Alright. I will head back to Cybertron. Jazz." Magnus said getting Jazz's attention.

"Yes bossbot." Jazz replied back.

"You will be staying on earth while sentinel and I will return back to Cybertron." Magnus said to Jazz. Jazz gave a nod in return.

"Alright, sentinel get the ship ready so we can depart. I'll grab the stasis cuffs for the earth team." Magnus said sentinel gave a 'yes sir' he transformed and went back to the ship. Magnus was about to follow when Jazz stopped him.

"Boss bot, Ratchet wants to talk to you. So I'll get those stasis cuffs." Before Magnus could protest Jazz had already transformed and sped off after sentinel. Magnus turned around to see that ratchet was now behind him. Magnus swallowed dryly as he turned to face the rather grumpy medic.

"Might I ask what in the allspark were you thinking?" Ratchet said coldly.

"It only seemed logical that I would be the one that stays." Ratchet rolled his optics at ultra's answer.

"Now you know I don't believe that right?" Ratchet said this time poking ultra's chest. He let out a small before speaking again. 

"Look I want to know more about Impactor and there is no better way than to find out from the bot himself. Also just in case if he's hostile towards your group I want to be able to defend you." Magnus finished speaking. Ratchet rolled his optics one again.

“Magnus, you're the leader of Cybertron. They need you more than we need ya. Besides, once you get the line connected you’ll be able to get help from Cybertron even from that long of a distance,” Ratchet chuckled out the last part. Magnus turned his helm away as he formed a small blush on his faceplates. 

“Heh, looks like your embarrassed Ultra.” Ratchet bluntly stated. Ultra gave a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, I guess you are right.” As Ultra said that he heard a vehicle behind him approaching. 

“Looks like Jazz is returning with the stasis cuffs. I better get going.” Ultra said. He began to walk away and he heard Ratchet yell out.

“Remember not to be a stranger! Alright!” Ratchet had yelled out, luckily for Ultra Magnus he was far away enough that Ratchet didn’t see the dark blush that was on his faceplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ratchet/Ultra Magnus is happpening. WHOOPS!


	11. I'm Bored, Let's Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave Impactor alone with the kids when he's bored.

_Several days later._

"I believe zhats zhe last vire. Zry it now." Blitzwing said as he pulled himself out of the opening to the computer. Megatron gave a nod. Turning his focus to the monitor he typed in the code and waited for a response. He got a response a moment later, but it wasn’t the one he was looking for. Megatron groaned in frustration at the denial from the computer. 

“This is the 7th time this cycle that the computer had denied the codes. Are you sure that everything is connected?” Megatron questioned Blitzwing as he pulled himself away from the wires.

“Jes lord Megatron. Ve know zhat’s iz isn’z zhe code zhat are wrong. Zo it must be the viring.” Blitzwing explained and Megatron groaned again once more.

“We've been at this for solar cycles now and we haven’t gotten any progress done. We can’t have our forces attack random areas of Autobot territory. We need a coordinated attack.” He explained to Blitzwing. 

"Maybe its because we are located underground." The professor had interjected, making the pair look in his direction. Megatron rubbed his faceplates in frustration.

"Professor Sumdac, this is a subspace communicator, not the antiquated technology of this backwater planet!" Megatron frustration was getting the best of him as he watches the professor recoil back in fear.

While Megatron was dealing with the professor. Impactor was several rooms down hearing the echos of Megatron bickering with someone. He sighed as he knew that Megatron was frustrated but megs had begged him not to intervene in it. Due to the importance of the plan they were working on. So the short of it, Impactor was bored.

He was laying down in the room when he heard smalls steps of pede approaching him. Impactor turned his gaze to see little Soundwave holding a flat rectangle device closed to his chest. Impactor slowly sat up. He noticed how excited the little one looked. Even though he didn't have a face to show those expressions.

"What's up little one?" Impactor asked. Soundwave started to bounce a little as he extends his arms out. 

"Meet Lazerbeak." Soundwave said cheerily at Impactor. Impactor gave an inquisitive look at Soundwave but decided to play along.

"Hello, Lazerbeak." Impactor replied to the rectangle in front of him.

"Shes not deployed yet dad." Soundwave huffed making Impactor once again confused.

"Lazerbeak! Deploy!" He tossed the rectangle into the air and in a matter of moments, it transformed into a mechanical bird with red and a dirty white. Almost grey paint job. Impactor jaw dropped as he looked at the tiny mechanical bird that was now flying around him.

"How did you….?" Impactor questioned as he looked at Lazerbeak. Who now has landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

"I've have been building her for a while, cause I was lonely. But now I don't have to worry about that anymore!" Soundwave chirped making Lazerbeak chirp as well. Impactor formed a small smile on his faceplates. 

"Hey, dad?" Soundwave asked as he looked back up at him.

"What's up?" Impactor replied. Soundwave shuffled his pedes a bit before he spoke up.

"I wanted to test Lazerbeak's flight capability. But the caves aren't big enough to do that. Can we go outside to do that?" Soundwave looked up at him as well as Lazerbeak. Impactor felt their optics and sighed.

"Okay, we can go outside. But we shouldn't go too far from the base okay." The two nodded as Impactor got up from his spot and walked with the pair to the entrance of the base. Impactor removed the boulder from the entrance. Soundwave raced out of the cave with Lazerbeak flying behind him.

"Easy you two!" Impactor yelled out to the pair as Soundwave raced ahead with Lazerbeak flying right behind him.

"Okay, Lazerbeak. Increase your elevation slowly." Soundwave ordered Lazerbeak and she gave a chirp as she slowly increased her flight elevation. Impactor finally caught up to them as Lazerbeak was higher than she was in the cave. 

"That seems a little high Soundwave." Impactor commented. Soundwave nodded in response.

"Your right. I'll tell her to come down now." Soundwave communicated via com for her to come down slowly. She slowly lowered elevation. Soundwave and Impactor were looking at Lazerbeak when Impactor saw something out of the corner optic. Impactor turned his focus on the object. 

It was far away from what he could tell. But it had a reflectiveness to it. Impactor decided to use his miner goggles to get a closer look at the object. Activated it he zoomed onto the flying reflective item. It was still a bit out of his range to get a good look at it. But it was getting closer.

The object looked similar to Lazerbeak as it had wings. As it got closer he got more details from it. Long break. Sliver like wings. And it definitely didn't look like a Lazerbeak. As Impactor realized this he heard a screech. The large mechanical flying beast grabbed Lazerbeak out of mid-air. Soundwave cried for Lazerbeak as he raced after the large. Impactor followed suit. 

That followed the flying beast until it turned around and shot a stream of fire at Soundwave. Soundwave protected his face and shut his optics waiting for the heat to hit him. But he didn't feel it on him. Soundwave opened his optics to see Impactor covering his body as the flames hit Impactor instead of Soundwave. Once the fire had stopped Impactor had lifted himself off of Soundwave’s body to look at the mechanical beast that was now out of range from. Impactor balled his servo into a fist as he looked on. Soundwave stood up shaking a bit as he looked at Impactor. He was scared out of his mind at what just happened. 

“Im-Impactor…..?” Soundwave asked hesitantly. Impactor servo was balled even tighter as he muttered under his breath.

“Alright, now I’m pissed.” Impactor turned around to see a scared Soundwave shaking. Impactor spark sunk. He crouched down and picked up Soundwave in his arms. 

“Don’t worry will get Lazerbeak back. Now hold on.” Impactor slowly started to move again and began to pick up his pace until he was at running speed and transformed into a gigantic vehicle and Soundwave was sitting inside of it.

“Well, this alt form is a little different, I don’t have a drill. I wonder what happened to me?” Impactor muttered to himself. Soundwave looked in awe as he was inside the cab of Impactor’s alt form.

“How is this possible?” Soundwave questioned.

“Well my function is for drilling, but I’m a special type. I do deep mining and it’s harder to do it when it’s only one bot, so to offset it we were made to be bigger so we could a bot, another miner to ride in us so the work can be more efficient. Now enough talk about that! Let’s get Lazerbeak back!” Impactor exclaimed as they raced through the forest after the mechanical beast that had Lazerbeak in its claws. 

________________________________________________________________

“It’z quiet.” Blitzwing stated as he looked over the wires of the panel.

“Mmhmm, what did you say Blitzwing?” Megatron said while still looking at the monitor.

“I zaid it’z quiet.” Blitzwing repeated himself in a bit of a louder voice. Megatron looked bleary at the monitor for a moment before replying back.

“Yes, it is,” Megatron said as he tried to focus on the monitor for a moment. But then he snapped into a sitting straight position. Startling Blitzwing the professor. 

“It’s quiet.” Megatron got up from his chair and ran out of the room. Leaving Blitzwing on the ground with a panel and some wiring in his lap. 

“Vell…..” Blitzwing said as he didn’t understand the situation at the moment.

“Maybe he forgot something?” The professor suggested. At that moment the pair heard some yelling.

“SON OF A GLITCH!” The pair heard the phrase and a company with it was the sounds of footsteps racing towards the room. Megatron raced back to the room and was in the doorframe of in and looked out of breath. 

“They’re gone.” Megatron trying to regain his composure. 

“Vhat?” Blitzwing was confused by Megatron’s state of panic. Then again he’s been confused about the whole situation for the past few solar cycles. 

“Impactor! Soundwave! They are both gone!” Megatron said as he looked frantic about the whole situation.

“Oh, zlag….” Blitzwing said once the realization hits him. 


	12. This Wasn't The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the plan again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK B*TCHES!!!!!  
> (a month of LL fest and college has not killed me..... yet)

“Impactor and Soundwave are gone!” Megatron yelled out as he ran back to the room that Blitzwing and the Professor were situated at. Blitzwing’s confused expression quickly turned into horror as he finally realized what was happening. Blitzwing shot up from his spot and raced over to Megatron who was now in a deep but panic thought.

“Lord Megatron vhere are zhey?” Blitzwing questioned. Megatron looked up from the ground to look at Blitzwing.

“Blitzwing if I knew where they were I wouldn’t I don’t know, PANICKING!” Megatron's vocals went higher than expected. Blitzwing, the professor, and Megatron himself were both surprised at the outburst. Blitzwing has been surprised these past several solar cycles with Megatron’s recent change in mood when Impactor appeared out of nowhere. It’s as if Megatron was slowly becoming a different person because of him. Megatron coughed in embarrassment trying to get his voice to be calm and even again. 

“Zo vhat zhould ve do?” Blitzwing asked calmly. Megatron looked at Blitzwing and ex-vented in exhaustion.

“Impactor, most likely took Soundwave out of the base, so that’s where we start.” Megatron said as he started to walk towards the entrance.

“Come on let’s go.” Megatron commanded Blitzwing. As Megatron walks towards the entrance of the cave Blitzwing followed suit. Leaving Professor Sumdac alone, in the Decepticon base. Sumdac waited for at least five minutes before he decided to leave his containment. He climbed down carefully from his containment and walked over to the panel that Blitzwing was working on.

“I may not be able to get this to work in space, but I can definitely make it work for contacting the Autobots on earth.” Sumdac said as he grabbed his tools and equipment and started to work on the panel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron and Blitzwing had been flying around for a few cycles now and neither of them saw any signs of Impactor or Soundwave. 

“Blitzwing, have you been able to locate either of their signals?” Megatron questioned as they continued to fly high above the wooded area near Detroit.

“I’m zorry lord Megatron, but even vith zhe filter zhat allows us zo zrack each other. I’m getting nothing.” Blitzwing replied back to Megatron’s question. Megatron groaned as felt a helmache coming on.

“We can’t stop now. We’ll do another sweep and go from there.” Megatron commanded as he took the lead on this sweep. Megatron observed the ground below them while Blitzwing kept on scanning the area for the pair's signal. 

As they were about to reach the end of the sweep. Blitzwing caught something on his radar. It was faint but it was steady. He looked at the energy signature and saw if it matched with either Impactor or Soundwave. Sure enough, it was a close match with Soundwave's signature.

"Lord Megatron, I've got zomething!" Blitzwing called out to his lord.

"What is it Blitzwing? Is it Impactor or Zoundwave?" Megatron repiled with a question.

"Jes. Vell, it looks like itz only Zoundwave." After stating that he switched over to random.

"Maybe zhey are playing hide and seek and Impactor iz really good at it!" He said after cackling like a mad mech.

"Focus Blitzwing." Megatron commanded, making the triple changer go quiet. 

"We need to follow that signal and retrieve the pair. Lead the way Blitzwing." Megatron commanded, making Blitzwing say a quick 'yes my lord' and flew ahead of his leader. Megatron followed suit as they flew high above the clouds, making sure that no human nor Autobot would see them. As they continued their flight Blitzwing hailed his leader and began to fly down to an island in the middle of a body of water. Megatron continued to follow until Blitzwing transformed into his bipedal mode in a clearing on the Island. Megatron landed next to Blitzwing as he transformed out of his alt mode. As they landed, the pair started to look around to get a better understanding of the area. 

The island was mainly a lush forest, almost like a jungle with all the vegetation all around them. As Blitzwing looked at the area he began to get a stronger ping from the signal. 

"Lord Megatron." Blitzwing called out to get Megatron's attention. He came over to Blitzwing and he pointed to the direction when the signal was coming from now. The pair began to follow the signal once again, but this time on foot. The signal got stronger as they moved forward in the direction. After a few more cycles of following the signal, they reached another clearing where the pair are greeted by a trio of robotic beasts. 

The two looked on curiously as they slowly approached the trio. The trio consisted of a four-legged beast with three horns on his front. As they got closer to the group, Megatron took notice of their appearances. A large winged beast with a long beak, perched upon a rock. And the largest out of them was on two legs with rather small arms with a powerful tail. They were metal beasts that resemble the primitive species of reptiles that used to live on this planet.

_ These look similar to the ones that Sumdac brought back to his lab, that I modified….. Oh.  _ Megatron was in deep thought when he realized why the trio of metal beasts look familiar. He groaned in frustration, making Blitzwing look at him in confusion as well as getting the Dinobot's attention. 

The trio turned their attention towards the pair that just entered their area. Megatron and Blitzwing ready themselves for a defense when Blitzing notices that there is something moving in one of the beasts. It was the winged beast, it was perched up on a large boulder and had one of it’s claws sticking out of sorts. In the beast's claw was a small metal object. The only thing that Blitzwing was able to make out was metal because it glinted under the bright sky of the planet. Blitzwing optics widened as he came to the conclusion that what the winged beast had in its claws was Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron, zhe one vith wings. I zhink he has Zoundwave." Blitzwing said under his breath to keep the situation from getting out of control. Megatron looked at one Blitzwing was talking about and noticed the claw. Megatron thought that it was too small for it to be Soundwave, however, it's the only lead they have. Megatron slowly approaches the trio while speaking.

"I will be taking the object that's in the claws of this one." Megatron said, calming as he gets closer to the winged ones. He was only a few feet away from the beast when he felt a force hitting his bottom limbs with enough force to make him stumble backward. He regains his composure and readjusts his stance. Blitzwing races over to Megatron.

"Megatron! Are you alright?" Blitzwing questioned frantically as he came up behind him.

"I'm fine. Although it seems these annoying pests play rough." Megatron armed his fusion cannon. As he does the trio transforms into their bipedal form. Blitzwing and Megatron stare in shock at the new revelation.

"DINOBOTS DESTROY ROBOTS!" Grimlock said as he breathes fire in the pair's direction. Megatron pushes Blitzwing out of the way and takes the flames. But they don't affect him, Megatron charges towards Grimlock and strikes him with his servo and sends the beast back. The two other beasts, Swoop and Snarl ready their weapons and swung them down onto Megatron's form. In mere moments the weapons of the beast were on the ground, a good distance from their respective owners. 

The beasts are in awe as they look at the imposing Warlord that was between them. His twin swords out from the sheathe of his back, his body in a fighting stance ready to strike once again.

“Blitzwing! Take on the grounder! The winged beast is mine.” Megatron commanded as he charged at Swoop. Swoop panicked as he transformed and flew up into the air, Megatron followed suit. Blitzwing looked at Megatron as he chases after the beast, but notices the other one, the grounder trying to retrieve his weapon. As snarl went to grab his weapons several bolts of energy whizz by and exploded off in the distance. Snarl turns his helm to see Blitzwing as his face switches to hothead.

“You think your flames are hot! I’LL SHOW YOU TURN HEAT!” Blitzwing yelled as he launched a barrage of fiery plasma at snarl. Snarl in turn began to run away frantically as Blitzwing layed on the heat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shores of Dinobot island were peaceful as could on a calm sunny day. The waves kept on crashing onto the almost white sand that surrounded the island. However peacefulness of the island was coming to an end when a low rumble began, it became louder as it vibrated the surrounding area of the shore, until something breached the surface of the lake and landed on shore with a loud roar of an engine and grinding of tanks trends onto the whitish sand. 

Upon the beach now was a humongous vehicle that looked foreign compared to the planet vehicles. The side of the large vehicle opened and out came a small robot, it hopped onto the sands of the beach as the little robot turned around to look at the vehicle.

“Are you sure the metal bird went this way?” Soundwave questioned, in turn, the vehicle began to transform as Impactor turned back into his bipedal form. The larger bot looked down at the smaller one and gave a smile.

“From what I could tell when we were underwater, that large metal bird was flying in this direction.” Impactor said as he patted Soundwave on the head in reassurance.

“Don’t worry Sound, we’ll get Lazerbeak back. I promise.” Impactor gave him a reassuring simile in hopes to cheer Soundwave up.

“Now, do you want to ride on my shoulders?” Impactor asked Soundwave and Soundwave's optics lit up behind his shades as he does the universal gesture to pick him up and Impactor does that. Placing him on one of his shoulders as Impactor began to walk into the wooded area of the island, not realizing that they are being watched by someone in the trees. 


	13. Meet The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impactor meets another one of Megatron's officers.

Impactor and Soundwave had been walking through the forested area of the island now and have not seen another living thing, organic or metal for quite a while. Impactor started to get worried. As they kept walking through the wooded area without seeing any sign of the metal bird or lazerbeak. To make things worse, the area was eerily quiet, all except for Soundwave bouncing on his shoulder in excitement. 

Impactor sighed as he tried to stay calm for the sake of Soundwave. He doesn't want the little one to become frightened by the whole situation. They kept walking through the area until Impactor stopped dead in his tracks. Soundwave was confused as to why Impactor had stopped, not realizing that he had due to the feeling of a presence above him. 

Impactor slowly moved Soundwave off of his shoulder and onto the ground. Became more confused by the action and looked up at Impactor with a questioning look. 

"What are you doing?" Soundwave asked but Impactor shushed him as he finally placed Soundwave down and looked up at where he felt the presence. 

"Alright, come out." Impactor said nothing more as the forest became one again eerily silent. The silence was getting Impactor on edge as well as scaring Soundwave. He began to hug Impactor's leg in response to the rising fear and paranoia that was growing inside each of them. For what seems like stellar cycles of waiting, Impactor finally heard the rushing of the treeline as something dropped down with a soft thud behind one of the trees in front of him. Soundwave hugged Impactor's leg harder in fear of whatever that was about to approach. 

As the rushing of the indigenous flora of the planet began to lessen, light fall could be heard. They grew louder as someone or something came closer to them. It was now close enough to them that Impactor could see a silhouette behind the bushes in front of them. Although the figure was definitely smaller than him, he didn't want to underestimate whoever this was.

Finally, the figure stepped out of the shadows to show who they were. The figure was small and had a slender form. More delicate than anything. Adore with light pieces of armor on top of their dark purple protoform. At least he thinks it was protoform. The figure had more of an organic quality to them. Sporting insection-like features more than the standard cybertronian features. The insecticon that was standing in front of him had smirked at him as if they knew something.

"Who are you?" Impactor questioned the small insecticon.

"Well, I'm just a little spider watching two new faces on this island." The insecticon said to Impactor. His brow furrowed at the answer.

"I meant your name, insecticon," Impactor said bluntly. The insecticon looked at him with a confused look and then started to laugh. Impactor was perplexed by the laughter until the insecticon spoke again. 

"The assumption that I'm supposed to be an insecticon is somewhat…. Accurate. Yes, I have insect-like traits but mine are organic, not robotic." The insecticon smiled wickedly as she waited for Impactor's reaction. But all she got was a raised eyebrow.

"So you're a techorganic?" Impactor inquired from the insecticon. She stood there in shock. The Impactor wasn't terrified by her and her appearance. In fact, he seemed nonchalant about it. She could only nod her helm in response. 

"Okay, that's interesting. Now, who are you? I still haven't gotten your name." Impactor explained as the technogenic was still her stopper. She shook herself out of it and decided to play another way. 

"The name is Blackarachnia, I'm part of the Decepticons." She waited for his reaction. Still nothing. She started to get annoyed, so she decided to try one more thing. 

"I'm a part of the Decepticons, but more importantly I'm under the command of the leader of Decepticons himself, Megatron." This had gotten Impactor's attention as his optics widened in surprise. Blackarachnia smirked once more as she finally had gotten a proper response from him or so she thought.

“You know Megatron? How come you weren’t at the base?” Blackarachnia became surprised at the question, and her expression showed it, making Impactor curious.

“You said you were under the command of Megatron?” Impactor asked once more and Blackarachina gave a small nod.

“They why weren’t you at the base?” Impactor asked again to Blackarachnia. She was confused by his questioning.

“Well, I was doing some….. Special experimenting by Megatron’s request.” Blackarachnia lied through her fangs as she waited for a response.

“Funny, Megs never said anything about that, in fact, he’s never talked about you before.” Impactor commented, making Blackarachnia nervous in the process. Before she could explain further the bot that was….. Smaller than she spoke up.

“Hate to stop this painful conversation, but Blackarachnia have you seen a large metal bird with a small metal bird in its claw?” Soundwave questioned. She looked at the pair for a moment before speaking. 

“Follow me.” As she said walking deeper into the woods. Impactor and Soundwave followed after the odd techno-organic. 

____________________________________________________________

“GRIMLOCK DESTROY ROBOTS!” The largest of the Dinobots, Grimlock as he called himself yelled out as he charged Megatron once more. Megatron groaned in annoyance as he strikes Grimlock back. Swords clashing with each other making it all the more frustrating for Megatron to deal with. 

Meanwhile, Blitzwing was dealing with the smaller grounder, Snarl as he charged at him in his beast form at Blitzwing. Blitzwing’s face was still hothead as yelled and shot more plasma charges at the beast.

“Jou zhink jou can zake zhe heat! I’LL JUST KICK IT UP A NOTCH!” Blitzwing doubles down on his attack on Snarl. Not even noticing the winged beast, Swoop, coming down to swipe at him. 

“Blitzwing above!” Megatron yelled out, making Blitzwing look in surprise when he saw Swoop and barely dodged his attack. Megatron sighs in relief, until he gets hit in the back with grimlock’s flame sword. Megatron yelled out in pain from the heavy hit. He turned his helm to see Grimlock, a few feet shorter than him with his sword ready to strike. Grimlock raised his sword once again and Megatron ready himself to strike back. But before Grimlock could do anything, a large figure slammed its body into Grimlock’s and pinned him down onto the ground. 

Megatron finally turned around to face the shadowy figure that had saved his back, literally. A few meters away he sees Grimlock pinned onto the ground. Back on the ground and facing the bot who pinned him. To Megatron’s relief, it was Impactor who pinned the Dinobot onto the ground. 

“Now big beast, you might want to think twice about striking my partner,” Impactor said as he held Grimlock’s chin in one of his large servos. Megatron looked on at the scene between the two as he had a light blush. Slight turned on by Impactor’s assertiveness and secretly wishing that he was in Grimlock’s place. Megatron shook those thoughts out of his processor as he saw Blackarachnia, who he hadn’t seen in quite some time talking to Swoop. Finally, Swoop handed the object that was in his claws to Soundwave, a small metal bird making Soundwave happy at the notion. 

“Hey Megs!” Megatron turned his attention to see Impactor walking up towards him. Megatron wanted to smile at him but he remembered why he was out here and gave a stern look instead. This spooked Impactor a bit made the bigger bot give a sheepish smile. 

“Are you mad at me?” Impactor asked.

“Mad doesn't even describe how worried I about you two?!?” Megatron raised his voice in anger. Impactor’s optics lighten up and his smile grew.

“Aww! You still worry about me!” Impactor smiled, making Megatron blush. Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, Blackarachina speaks to Blitzwing.

“You want to explain, this.” Blackarachnia gestured to Megatron and Impactor. Blitzwing scratched his helm as he tried to figure out how to explain it. 

“Zhe only Zthing I could say about it is Zhat Impactor is Megatron's consort. As least zhats vhat I zhink zhose zwo are.” Blitzwing explained to Blackarachnia. Her optics went wide as she heard Blitzwing’s explanation.

“Well, that explains some things.” Blackarachina commented. 

_______________________________________________________________

“There, that should be the last of it.” Sumdac said as he put the last finishing touches on the wiring. Once finished Sumdac goes back to his console and begins typing. 

“This might not get to outer space, but this should get to the Autobots here on earth.” Sumdac finished punching the code and pressed the activation button. The signal activates and is sent out. But little does Sumdac know that he miscalculated on his trajectory and sent it out into outer space instead of to the Autobots on earth.


	14. Receiving The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New players are entering the game after sumdac's little stunt.

"Sentinel! Keep the ship stable enough so we can get through this storm!" Magnus commanded as the pair tried to navigate through the solar storm. They had come across the solar storm earlier that cycle and thought they could avoid the majority of it. But they were sorely mistaken when they moved past the part of the storm and went into a larger, more intense part of the storm.

Now the pair were scrambling to make sure that the ship doesn't crash while they are still in the storm.

"I'm trying Magnus, sir. But the storm-" before sentinel could finish the ship was hit by a powerful burst of electricity. Causing the ship to shake and causes the electrics to go haywire.

Meanwhile, in the back of the ship, Starscream is being tossed around by the storm. The last burst was enough to force to remove the mouthpiece that was on him. Starscream groaned as he sat from his spot.

"What the slag are these elite guards doing?" Starscream said to himself. He felt annoyed about the whole situation that he has been put into. Starscream looked down at his stasis cuffs and examined them.

They weren't on a high setting originally. But it had been strong enough to keep his body locked. But now he can move. Not as quickly, but he can move. He wondered what was causing the effects to wear off in a sense. As he continued to look at the cuffs he noticed a soft blue glow emanating from above. The realization hits and he smiles wickedly.

"So it seems that the fragment in my head is able to cancel the effects overtime…." Starscream had started from an idea as to why he could do with this newfound information. As he ran through the many options in his head. a ping on his HUD caught his attention. He looked up and at his HUD and examined the ping. 

He opened his HUD and looked at the mess of error messages that he had up. 

_ This is why I don't like looking at my HUD anymore….. _

Starscream sighed as he removed all of the clutter and saw where the ping had come from. It came from the signals and radio frequencies part of his HUD. He raised the ridge of his optic in confusion.

_ I shouldn't be able to receive this stuff anymore. _

He found the ping and looked over what it was. A distress signal ona Decepticon frequency. That made Starscream more confused. He looked over what the message said. Though distorted, it was basically asking for aid. Starscream retraced it back to where it came from. His optics widened in shock as to where the origin of the signal was. 

_ Earth….. it came from earth. _

Starscream felt confused but soon that confusion wore off into realization. Then he laughed. Starscream slowly got up and stood as tall as he could. Slowly he pulled his limbs away from each other in an attempt to break his stasis cuffs. 

Finally, a loud clunk sound was heard as the cuffs dropped to the floor of the cell. Starscream rubbed his wrists in soreness. He sighed and looked at the wall of the cell and pointed one of his shoulder blaster at the said wall and fired. 

\--------------------------------

The scanner room had been rather quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet whirls of the radars and the light tapping of Cyclonus claws on the console. Being on scanner duty was considered boring to most of team Chaar, however, Cyclonus found solace in the quiet nature of this job. 

That he has now been with them for many stellar cycles now. Team Chaar was not the group he wanted to be associated with, in fact, he didn't want to be associated with anyone at all. But due to his predicament, he's forced to be associated with Team Charr. 

Cyclonus sighed as he started to space out for a moment. That is until he heard a ping from the radar. Cyclonus snapped out of his trance and looked at the monitor intensely as to what it had picked. Cyclonus's optics widened in shock as shot up from his spot and grabbed a datapad and raced out of the room and towards the command center. 

"I need to tell general Strika." Cyclonus said as he burst through the doors to the command center where Strika was at her station. She jolted at the sudden loud entrance that Cyclonus made. She turned her helm to look at him in surprise.

“Cyclonus, vhat is it?” Strika said as she looked at him with a mix of concern and confusion. Cyclonus was never the one to barge into a room like he just did. Normally he would walk in quietly and walk up to the bot that he would need to talk to, normally that would be Strika. Cyclonus quickly strode over to Strika and handed her the datapad from the scanner room. 

"This came up on the monitor. I thought you would want to see it." Cyclonus said as he held out the datapad towards Strika. She grabs the data from Cyclonus's claws and looks at the information on the screen. 

"A distress signal?" Strika questioned Cyclonus.

"It was picked up on the Decepticon frequency. Look where it came from."Cyclonus replied back. Strika sighed and looked down at the datapad again and became confused. 

"It's not in our territory. It's not even near any of the areas that we scouted for." Strika was generally confused by this prospect and looked at Cyclonus inquiring at what information he had. 

"I had reversed the signal to its original frequency. It's from a solar system that's out of both Autobot and Decepticons territory. It's the exact same location that you sent lugnut and Blitzwing to…" Cyclonus trailed off as he waited for a response from the general. The response he got was Strika handing back the datapad and typing something into her arm of her chair. 

"We will be setting course to the location that it is orientated from. Tell the rest of the team of this. Cyclonus…… make sure we are prepared for this." Strika said calmly. Cyclonus nodded and left Strika alone in the command center. After she was alone for a few moments. She pulled up something on her HUD display. It was an image of her and lugnut at their bonding ceremony. 

"Oh lugnut, what happened to you that made you send that signal?" Strika quietly said as she felt a wave of sadness washes over her.

‐------------------------------------------

In an unknown part of space. There floats a single ship. It wasn't a big ship, just big enough to fit about to warframes at most. Inside that ship, there is a single bot that's resting in the pilot seat. That is until he gets a ping on the dash of his ship. The mech looked at what the ping was. 

"Oh, a distress signal?" The mech looks further into it.

"Decepticon frequency, and it's from a planet way out of the way. Hmmmmm……" The mech ponders for a moment. 

"I suppose since it's not in Decepticons territory, I wouldn't be hunted down." The smirk as he punched in the coordinates. 

"I mean it couldn't hurt to see what the cons are up to now?" The mech said once again as he started up his ship and took off to the planet, earth.


End file.
